


Still Too Much Information

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Techno is scarred again, Techno's POV, Type's Dirty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: This time Type isn't talking for a while and Techno is still scarred.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 339





	Still Too Much Information

Techno catches up to Type before he can enter his faculty building.

"Type! Oi, Type!" Techno shouts to get his friend's attention.

Type stops and turns to look at him, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, I'm going for breakfast in the cafeteria. Champ will be there, wanna join?"

Type only nods his head and Techno puts his hand around his friend's shoulders. "So, where's Tharn?"

Type shrugs and Techno laughs.

"Wow, you two aren't joined at the hip?"

Type rolls his eyes and chuckle so low he almost doesn't hear it. They make their way to their destination and meet up with Champ before ordering their food. Techno orders for Type because his friend went straight to take a seat and he knows Type's favorites anyways.

"So..." Champ starts after they beginning eating. "Liverpool won 2-1 against Man-U yesterday. Techno, you owe 50 Baht."

Techno groans like he just got hurt. "Dude, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

Champ laughs, holding out his hand. "Pay up, or else."

The threat is clear and Techno grumbles under his breath. "This is my dinner money for later, Champ."

Champ's accompanying smile makes Techno know he doesn't give a shit. He hands over the money with a groan of defeat.

"Type, why don't you defend your friend here?" Techno asks sullenly. He expects at least a token resistance from his best friend towards Champ.

"Type is tired of your crap," Champ answers while Type points at his throat.

"Oh, you're sick?" he asks in concern, both he and Champ waiting on an answer.

Type smiles while shaking his head, but he still points at his throat.

"Uh, your tonsil?" Champ asks and Techno looks at him before bringing his gaze back to Type.

Type nods.

"Does it hurt?"

Type nods in the negative. 

"Ok, tell us if there's anything we can help with," Champ says before pushing his chair back. "We need to get to class or else we'll be late."

Techno looks at his watch. "Shit, you're right."

All three of them get up and leave, making their way to their respective classes.

~0~TharnType~0~

The next day Type still isn't talking, or the day after that. Techno becomes curious because physically he looks fine. His friend goes to classes and trains but he just doesn't talk. By the third day they're training and he asks him about it, wondering what's happening.

"Type?"

"Yeah?"

His friend sounds like a chain smoker on crack.

"Tell me what's going on with your throat."

"Tomorrow. I don't really want to talk yet."

Techno nods. It can't be that bad, whatever it is because Type isn't in the hospital or taking medication or something.

"Fine," he answers before kicking the ball to one of their team mates and forming a huddle.

~0~TharnType~0~

Techno meets Type in the locker room after training the next day. Everybody else has showered and left and now they had showered and was putting themselves together. He watches Type as he buttons his pants before sighing tiredly.

"Well?" Techno asks when he realizes Type will ignore him if he doesn't say something.

"What?" Type asks grumpily, side eyeing him.

"You told me you would let me know what was wrong with your throat," Techno defends, clearly annoyed by Type's deflection.

"It's nothing, everything's fine now, Ai'No."

Techno feels cheated. "Look man, you couldn't talk for three days straight so it must have been something. Tell me what's going on." He puts a little pleading in his voice, hoping Type will sympathize with him.

"You don't..."

"I want to know," Techno says defiantly, cutting off whatever excuse Type was going to feed him.

"Besides, how bad could it be if it only affected your voice?"

Type looks at him, really looks at him before saying, "Fine, but remember you wanted to know. You're going to sit there and listen to every word I tell you, do you understand me?"

Techno feels a niggling of doubt at those words but he soldiers on, nodding in acquiesce. They both sit on one of the benches running down the middle of the room, facing each other.

"If you interrupt me before I'm finish I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

Techno gulps while blinking his eyes rapidly. He sorta wants to take it all back but it's too late now. Type puts his right hand on his left shoulder and squeezes a little bit, not too harsh but enough to let him know he's not allowed to move.

"Three days ago, my voice went away. You want to know why? Because I started sucking Tharn's dick."

The words hit like a fist to the gut.

"Type..." Techno wants to get up but Type digs his fingers into his shoulders almost painfully.

"He's always sucking mine so I thought why not return the favor? But I never expected to enjoy it so much, Ai'No. I just buried my face in his crotch and sucked until he destroyed my throat and I got a nice facial. Do you understand me?"

Techno nods, too numb to even say anything [and afraid Type will slap him or something if he opens his mouth].

"I mean..." Type continues, a dreamy look on his face like he's daydreaming in stereo. "He's damn good with his tongue, licking and sucking me all over and then he goes and mention one of his exes bit him accidentally once and I just got mad, held him down and gave him such a good deep-throat he said I was trying to suck his brain through his dick."

"Type..."

"Shut the fuck up, 'No."

Techno shuts right the fuck up.

"The hairs on his crotch are so smooth and soft, I just concentrate on that while I'm trying to swallow the head and not gag..."

"I want to gag..." Techno manages, his breathing a little shallow while he leans forward and Type pushes him up by the grip on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "You were determined to know so listen, we do 69 and sometimes he sits on my face and sometimes I wait until he's sleeping because he's tired. I'm practicing because the more I do it the longer I can keeping sucking. So the next time I'm not talking do not ask, do you understand me, 'No?"

Techno nods so hard he feels his brain rattle.

"Will you listen to me the next time I tell you you don't want to know?"

Techno nods a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine, you can leave."

Techno doesn't need to be told twice. His shoulder is released and he bolts from the locker room, needing some fresh air like a fish out of water.

"Ai'No, have you seen Type?"

Startled, Techno turns around at the sound of Tharn's voice, watching his approach from around the corner. He closes his eyes and point to the locker room, because if he looks at Tharn all he'll see is 69 and face sitting and too many mentally damaging images courtesy of Type.

Type, that goddamn asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel as good about this one as the first but hopefully you guys like it anyways. Thanks for reading and kudos/comment if you like. Thanks ;]
> 
> [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248583)


End file.
